The Global Technology Regulation (GTR) and the New Car Assessment Program (NCAP) in Europe and Japan specify leg-injury criteria for pedestrian protection. The regulations are aimed at preventing the legs of pedestrians from sliding under a vehicle bumper during a vehicle-pedestrian impact.
Vehicles, such as light duty trucks and sport utility vehicles (SUVs), have a relatively high bumper height to provide ground clearance to allow the vehicles clear speed bumps, curbs, parking blocks, inclined driveway ramps, hills, rough roads, etc. In addition, the vehicles may also have off-road capabilities where obstacles can preclude having any components below the bumper. On the other hand, the relatively high bumper heights could allow the legs of pedestrians to bend and slide under the bumper.